Knight Returns the Edition Extra: Handicapped
by Mark Meredith
Summary: In another dimension from the Bat man's, a Parallel Dimension, in else-words, an elseworld so-to-speak. An alternate universe that is parallel to ours, or more likely, the Bat man's with one difference that went wrong and so the designation of alternate universe. What were different about this dimension was that it was about 46 years in the future, and that the CIA outlawed Super!
1. Chapter 1

Approx Words Count 2,800

Twenty-Fourteen, G. Duramen M.

Disposable Copy

The Knight Returns the Edition Extra: Handicapped Special

by

M. Meredith

In another dimension from the Bat man's, a Parallel Dimension, in else-words, an elseworld so-to-speak. An alternate universe that is parallel to ours, or more likely, the Bat man's with one difference that went wrong and so the designation of alternate universe. What were different about this dimension was that it was about 46 years in the future, and that the CIA outlawed **super** heroes except for Superman who worked for the CIA. Imagine that Bruce gave up being the Bat man around 45 years ago.

Bruce the Bat Wayne instead of living on the edge on the street fighting criminals has given up his extreme life of flirting with Death by becoming a racecar-driver. A mustached Bruce is driving a racecar, is in _the_ **home _stretch_**,and wears a science-fiction-esque racing helmet, pushes the car's computer and engine to the limits to win. When the **computer's** reading begin to stop making sense, Bruce turns the car's controls over to himself to take over control of the car Bruce's self. A speaker next to Bruce's ear in Bruce's helmet speaks with some woman's voice, the pit crew boss, Carol,** Bruce, this is Carol; you're going too fast! **

The computer short-circuits, not turning over control to Bruce. Bruce: then smashes his fist through the computer console, pulling out a handful of wires so that he could control the car manually; the computer is jammed, fused together into an un-working chunk of melted circuits so Bruce returns control to the steering wheel. Bruce hears the voice of his pit boss leader say, "It isn't **_programmed_** to, **_Bruce_**_! Bruce_, you son of a skrikk!" Bruce hears Bruce's pit boss get cut off by the faulty circuits as a shower of sparks fires from the busted de-wired control panel, raining straight back into Bruce's exposed face as if the control panel were trying to blind his partially visor-ed eyes.

The control console doesn't succeed at its attempt to blind Bruce and now Bruce takes control of the racecar. The sparks fly straight back, feeling like a shower of hot needles fired back into Bruce's exposed face like wind in a convertible. It's as if the car doesn't want Bruce to control it as the circuits continue to shoot back and try to blind Bruce, but Bruce has taken control and Bruce likes that fact, so Bruce continues on. The engine makes a lurching jerk and Bruce knows that it is about to catch afire and trigger an explosion.

Bruce has two seconds to shut off the engine and lose the race but Bruce continues. The engine roars the wrong way as if it might explode before the finish line because the car is trying towards attempting to finish it too quickly but the other racecars are almost neck-and-neck with Bruce's car so Bruce presses on. Suddenly, the suspension steering breaks and the left wheel turns all on its own accord. Bruce laughs at the front left wheel's pathetic, seeming attempt to stop Bruce and _Bruce_ jerks the steering wheel to the right to race most likely as straight as possible, Bruce continues the race onward.

The grill of the car because of the broken suspension axle and wheel the front of the car drops suddenly, the front bumper hits the concrete raceway and catches on to a crack in the pavement at a high speed. The grill of the racecar digs into the ground and a piece of pavement and Bruce looks at the piece of pavement dug up for a millisecond, and then the racecar flips forward, spinning through the air. The next thing Bruce sees is what looks like the heart of a sun all around Bruce as the electronic dashboard overheats and explodes into combusting flames towards Bruce setting Bruce's body on fire. Bruce is reclining backward in a love-seat recliner, no, Bruce is still in the race car, and the car flipping upward and pointing tilted back, the car has flipped through space one _full_-rotation. 

The overheated circuit board dashboard ignites the broken engine's-**spilling**-gasoline and flames shoot out of the exposed circuits of the panel. The crash would be a good death, but not good enough for Bruce. Bruce would not let this crash be the death of him. Bruce will not have this unseemly-trifling crash make Bruce go out like this.

The car tumbles aflame, spinning across the finish line. The engine full of gasoline explodes before it reaches the finish line. The audience in the bleachers realized that they had just seen the death of playboy millionaire Bruce. Bruce was standing at the finish line then, taking Bruce's race helmet off as if it were no big deal at all.

It turned out that Bruce had jumped out of the racecar while it was doing its flaming **cartwheel** across the finish line. Bruce of course was winner of the race. **Millionaire playboy** Bruce's wild, daring, crazy, life.

The six o ' clock news weatherman was reporting the heat-wave in Gotham that was pushing the temperature up to ninety-seven degrees sparking incidents of crime in Gotham ever higher. After the six o'clock news as the sun was almost going to set, Chief of Police Jim Gordon was having a drink with playboy gadfly millionaire Bruce, a good friend of James Gordon. Jim Gordon was in the middle of saying that, "It's _good_ that, he survived retiring." after Bruce and Gordon toasted, **to the Bat man.** Gordon by now knew that Bruce had been **_the Bat-man_** once.

Gordon took a sip of Gordon's drink.

Bruce brought his drink up towards his face, saying, **he didn't, but _Bruce_, is, alive and well.** It was true, the Bat man hadn't survived the changing of the times, but Bruce was whom survived the retiring of the Bat. Chief Jim Gordon asked Bruce if Bruce had seen Richard Grayson the first Boy Wonder, Robin, now full-grown recently. Bruce said that Bruce hadn't talked with Rich Grayson for seven years and that Chief Jim Gordon bringing up the split between Bruce and Rich Grayson the Boy Wonder made **Bruce** angry.

Accidentally Gordon happens to bring up Jason Todd, the second Robin whom was **Robin** at the time that DC entertainment sold the four issue limited issue series in 1984. Obviously Jason Todd was gone by this alternate elseworld future, but what happened to Robin?! Jason was obviously a sore subject, for Bruce because Bruce was visibly upset when Gordon brought Jason up in the course of the conversation. Bruce didn't want to talk about young Jason and walked out. Bruce called it a night and Gordon left stately Wayne Manor.

Instead of calling it a night, Bruce gets in Bruce's car and drives into the city. It was the tenth-year anniversary of the last appearance of **the Bat man** and Bruce did not want to stay inside a car, so Bruce wanted to take a walk instead. Bruce wanted to be outside, in the center of the Gotham downtown. Bruce wanted to be outside, traveling by way of footsteps sprinting across building-tops.

Bruce wanted to run, crossing building-tops and jumping between the spaces between buildings. The Bat man multiple personality tricks Bruce, makes Bruce take a walk, wandering Bruce's way, winding seemingly aimlessly along its own way, tricking Bruce, bringing Bruce to that very spot, stopping Bruce there. Bruce looked up from the crumpled, worn out piece of newspaper on the sidewalk blowing in the wind. Bruce was there on that spot, next to the streetlight where Bruce's parents had died.

Bruce was at the spot where **Crime Alley** once was before they leveled down the small movie theater where they always played the movie that inspired the creation of the Bat man, **Mark of Zorro. **They had knocked down the building next to it too, but the Bat man was showing Bruce that it was still Crime Alley and the crime could be happening right at that very moment. Martha Wayne and Thomas Wayne, Bruce's parents could be dead on the concrete and Bruce wouldn't be able to stop it. A criminal could be killing someone right now. 

_Suddenly_ Bruce's horizons and vistas widened as Bruce started to pay attention to the world going on around Bruce and Bruce** suddenly**, saw two teenagers walking up. Paying attention **only** to the sidewalk, Bruce let two teenage kids sneak right up in front of Bruce and to the right, on the sidewalk.

One of spiky, shorthaired kid gang members with a visor, like Cyclops's sunglasses suddenly spoke aloud, **get around behind him, **

The other kid gangster with science-fictionesque spiky hair crossed around to the other side of Bruce, pulling out his wide dagger with the sharp spikes on the hand guard, saying, **slice, and dice. **Bruce felt like Bruce was facing **Joe Chill, **the man who'd killed Bruce's parents again, but then Bruce realized that these teenagers were much more evil in this future age. Chill seeing the look in young Bruce's eyes wrought Chill with guilt after Chill saw the look in young Bruce's eyes. Chill wanted money to eat, these children killed because those were the rules of membership in their gang, they killed for the fun of it.

The other teenager had his own wide dagger out, but changed his mind, **I don't know, man. He's awful big. **Bruce knew how to fight criminals of Bruce's old times but how does one fight such an evil breed of new generation?! Bruce was having heart problems like in the series Bat-man Beyond. 

The gang member brought the subject up again, saying, **I don't know, man, look at him. He's into it: **The teenage gang member said again, **'can't do murders when they're into it.** The gang kid said finally, "Let's hit the _arcade_, man,"

The teenage kid gang member said in parting, '**always** **a good time at _the_ arcade.** Bruce put Bruce's right arm over Bruce's chest. Bruce then collapsed back against the streetlight in agony, leaning Bruce's upper back against the pole, sliding Bruce's back down the pole's side. Bruce went down into a kneeling position.

Was as if Bruce was having Bruce's parents killed right in front of Bruce once more but this time it was much worse. It was like the trauma that had given birth to the Bat-man but it was much more traumatic. It all was much more trauma this time, the criminals tried to kill Bruce and there was more than one murderer. If Bruce was re-experiencing the birth of the Bat in Crime Alley once more with these much worse murderers, there was more than one too, what kind of worse the Bat man would be given birth to?!

The next day on the six o'clock news, the street gang the Mutants was waging their war against organized religion, committing more crimes against church workers. On the six o 'clock news the enormous street gang the Mutants had robbed and killed a man and his wife for twelve dollars and that the heat wave was the blame for pushing up the crime wave up even further at one-hundred-and-three Fahrenheit.

Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum, now renamed the Arkham Home for the Emotionally Troubled, in the Intensive Treatment Ward, two doctors walked down the rebuilt hallway where the windowed doors to the patients' quarters, padded rooms were lined up and with numbers on the windows. The two psychiatrists walked down the thin room-quarters lined up along the hall. The tall, skinny doctor talking about how it was ninety-eight degrees yesterday at seven and the air-conditioner overheated and **shut down**. They both walked past room five-hundred-and-ninety-eight, five-hundred-and-ninety-nine, then patient six-hundred-and-one.

What was the name of patient six-hundred-and-one?! Patient six-hundred-and-one's name was unknown; he never gave in and told anybody no matter neither how hard he was grilled by the police nor how long six-hundred-and-one was grilled. What was the nickname that criminals had called him?! Gangsters called him, the Joker.

The Joker stood, looked out of the big window, calmly, big window, of his room's door, the Joker was staring at anyone whom walked by, wide eyed. The thin psychiatrist said, **well. You don't see him sweating.** The two psychologists walked past patient cell six-hundred-and-two, patient name, Harvey the Two-Face Dent.

The voices of two different men suddenly came from out of that room. Harvey Dent spoke first, "When I **_came_** here, they said, I could _never_ **be** cured." Lawyer Dent sat in a chair in Dent's cell with two other people; doctors on both sides and Dent stared at the other **end** of the mostly empty room, except for the three people at one end of the quarters. Dent was wearing surgical bandages wrapped around Dent's head.

The middle-aged doctor said, **that's history. Surgical procedures have improved, **

The other skinnier doctor on the other side of Dent continued the other doctor's sentence, finishing the plastic surgeon's very thought, "As have psychiatric. You're fit to return to society, no matter what our, police commissioner says."

The Twoface's dull eyes peered out of the bandages on Dent's face staring at the blank wall, the Twoface stating plainly, "Maybe Gordon is right about me."

The older doctor, Dr**. Willing** on Dent's right, stepped behind the Two face, beginning to unwrap the Two-face's bandages from around Dent's face. Dr. Willing said, as Dr. Willing was in the middle of unwrapping as Dr. Willing said insensitively, **Gordon's just, senile.**

The psychiatric doctor stepped from beside Dent and to the Two-face's side-front to look at Dr. Willing's surgical handiwork, to see the new Dent. The psychiatrist said, **Dr. Willing isn't qualified to judge that, but I concur. **

Imagine if one could see, the Two-face from the front and the psychologist stepped beside Dent and stuck a hand mirror before Dent's face, the Two face's head free of bandages, a hand mirror blocking and covering the view of, Dent's, face from the audience, prolonging suspense. Dr. Willing thanked the psychiatrist for agreeing with Dr. Willing, "_Thank_ you, Dr. Wolper, and now, Dent,"

Wolper continued, "'Meet, Dent."

Behind the handheld looking glass, The Two face's eyes widened, one could see. The Twoface looking from behind the obstructing hand mirror blocking most of Dent's face, Dent said, "Oh, _my God_." Wolper lowered the hand-mirror to the side and down a little and after the Twoface got a good look at Dent's self and stared over the mirror at nothing but empty space in shock and disbelief, Dent's face revealed to the audience. Dent's face was normal again, both sides matched like it used to be!

Dent merely said, "What can I say?" Dent seeing how wonderfully perfect the surgery had made the Twoface once again and being speechless. The Six O 'Clock news the next day told the news of Dent's public address that very day. The news said how today was the first day of a new life for the Two-face and told the history of the Two face before the six O 'Clock news showed clips of the press questions. Before that, the news team took turns reporting the life of villain the Two face, how the associate of Chief Jim Gordon was the government attorney for that district, in Gotham City until a gangster burned the side of Dent's head in a government building.

Dent had been going to court to put in jail a certain crook by getting that certain gangster for defacing a dollar-coin by making it two-headed. Dent had taken a silver dollar and had scratched out the face on one side with deep scratches using a metal piece. Dent would do something evil every time Dent would flip the Two face's silver coin and the scarred side came up. The last crime that Dent had committed was 12 years ago when the Bat man had caught the Two face before the Bat man retired.

Dent was obsessed with the number two and kidnapped Siamese twins.

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

D. Approximate Words Counted 400

56 _ 2014; G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

The Super Friends: A Short Intro to the

Batman, Superman and

Wonder Woman Trinity, What Do

You Get For the Superman Who Has Everything?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is the prosaic retelling of The Justice League Unlimiteds' television cartoon episode, "For the Man Who Has Everything." It is the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian FirstDay and a grateful alien race teleports Kal El a mysterious present: an alien magickal parasite! _Wonder Woman and the Batman Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible for putting Kent El the Superman in a coma!

Warning, I like to capital, underline titles like the titles uv super powered heroes names like advertisements of the latest graphic comic reprints so you could see what characters r in th' essay. You, perhaps, may want t' buy the reprint of this story, y'know. (who knows?!) I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface: Italics: capitals: underline: etc.: in addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe.

Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide.

- - -30- - -

D. _ Word Count 2,500

56 _2014; G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

*'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE

PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION*

by

*Mark Walter Meredith*

Was once an animated episode of the Justice League Unlimited cartoon series that was based on a special extra yearly edition, the Superman Company's 11th straight year of doing that tradition, written and drawn by the writer of The League-of Extraordinary Gentlemen and the people that made the Watchmen comic book. The title of the comic book story and the cartoon was called "For the Man Who has Everything." The story of this article, though, begins before the sixties. In, Superman's, comics for the sole reason of drama, the writers of Superman comic books decided to make, Superman: Kal: dramatically wish that, Superman had lived on Krypton: for all of, Superman's, life instead of living on Earth.

Superman Kent Kal was dramatically sad all of the time: Superman was tormented by this wish. The problem with this idea is that all the people that read Superman's comic books thought that eventually this shtick got old: soon enough: and eventually it all became **just depressing!**!

Meredith-2 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPE'

By the sixties Clark had placed an iron fort door on, Kal's, the Solitude Fort and that was the only door that Kent let most people know of: but Kent left a door open for his friends: and the holy trinity of, Superman, comic's company was coming to the Fort: Solitude for Kent's Kryptonian First-day.

Ms. Prince and, Bruce Wayne, the Batman, were coming over to celebrate, Superman's, birthday with Kent.

Then Kent went to open a present from a supposedly grateful alien race that, Superman, had once protected.

Meredith-3 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

So Ms. Prince and, Bruce, showed up at the Fort: Solitude to help celebrate El's birthday celebration which, Superman, found out from a memory device Mr. Kent Superman created with, Superman's, super intellect and used on El's self to find Kent's first memories on Krypton.

Bruce, and Ms. Prince came bearing gifts: but what do you get for the man who has everything?! _Ms. Prince's and, the Batman's, question was answered when they walked deeper into the Fort: Solitude and saw, Superman: a victim of a parasite: standing before Ms. Prince and Bruce: hindered from the effects of a parasitical creature: was an open alien canister that could have been a biohazard containment cylinder: and an extraterrestrial! Set of flowers and a ball of tentacles taking root in El's chest. Kent in Kent's: Superman outfit stood up straight there staring at nothingness.

Meredith-4 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Ms. Prince: being a creature of magic Wonder Woman's self: felt the plant with Wonder Woman's fingers and could feel the magic in the roses.

Bruce, DIS-attached a rounded cylinder from, the Batman's, Utility Belt that had a small light-beam coming out of one side and, Bruce, shone the light in one of Kent's eyes to see if Kent's pupils narrowed a little: and they didn't and, Bruce, said that, Superman, was in Kent's own little world now.

Superman, heard, Bruce, though: even if it was in just a subconscious way.

In Kent's mind in, Superman's, paradise: as some people say, "The pot began to sour."

Meredith-4 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL E'

El's, subconscious began to change El's fondest dream: into a nightmare.

Ms. Prince noted that Kent was renown throughout the universe as the greatest super hero and had received presents from alien races before: for defending other planets.

Bruce, brought up the point that, Superman, might have a teleportation device that: races: from other planets send alien gifts with on Kent's Kryptonian First-day.

Inside El's mind: the parasite alien was putting Kent into a standing coma and making, Superman, blissfully dream El's fondest desire: to be alive on Krypton.

Jor El was a scientist genius whose knowledge of Krypton's impending explosion seemed to turn out erroneous.

Kent was married to Llyra Llerrol: the Krypton-woman that Kent had once gone back in time before Krypton's demise: and met romantically before. Did someone ask, "What do you get for the Superman that has everything?"

Naturally: you get the man who has everything: something, which, Superman, can never have.

El's father had been thrown out of the Science Council that ruled Krypton: supposedly two years after Jor made Jor's insane theory about Krypton being destroyed and it didn't come true. Superman was coming to El's home as the red sun was setting through the diamond mountain ranges of Krypton: that were on the horizon. Kent had two children with Llyra Kal-El: called Orna Kal-El and Van-El. As, Bruce, and Ms. Prince struggled to figure out how this had happened the extraterrestrial Mongul walked up behind Ms. Prince and, Bruce, and said that the Black Mercy was a telepathic plant/fungus that was feeding off Kent's life force.

Mongul stated that, Bruce was correct about how Superman had a teleportation device.

Meredith-5 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Kent: El was a geologist much like Kent's biological father.

Meredith-6 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The extraterrestrial enemy finished putting on a pair of gloves with circuitry mechanisms on them and condescendingly pat the insensate, Superman, on the head twice and then pets the parasitical organism.

Mongul even put Mongul 's outstretched finger under El's chin as if to tickle his chin and say, **koochy-Kuuchy coo:** Mongul then turned towards, Bruce, and Ms. Prince and took off Mongul's circuitry glove mechanisms to crouch down as if Mongul were talking to a child condescendingly and not specifically, Bruce. The evil alien brought up that Earth tradition said that women and children didn't die first so which one of, Bruce, and Ms. Prince was Mongul supposed to kill first to be polite? Ms. Prince: being an Amazon warrior volunteered by walking up to the crouching Mongul and jumping up to deliver a smashing punch to Mongul's head. Mongul's head jerked aback with the mighty blow.

_ Mongul grabbed Wonder Woman's head to begin the battle. Mongul said that that the only way that, Superman, could get rid of the parasitic organism was to give up El's fondest dream become true. In the TV, cartoon version: El's alien enemy had suggested that Kent was dreaming in Kent's coma: dreaming of taking over the worlds of Kent's universe. Mongul probably said this because Mongul assumed that everybody was like Mongul deep down inside: which is what insensitive persons think: in order to try to convince themselves that they are not jerks psychologically: I find.

_ Mongul smashed Ms. Prince through a wall punching Ms. Prince into the armory. Ms. Prince picked up a huge Neural Impacter cannon with Wonder Woman's super strength and shot Mongul in the body so the energies would conduct through his body into Mongul's brain and DIS-COORDINATE Mongul's neurons in Mongul's brain: throwing-off Mongul's coordination and evening the odds out in the fight. The Neural Impacter had no effect on the super strong giant and Mongul open-palmed Wonder Woman's head into a wall.

Meredith-7 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-8 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL E'

Kent's biological father Jor wished deep down inside that Krypton had exploded. After Jor's theorized explosion that didn't happen Jor was forced to resign from the Science Council, Lara 'El soon after died from a sickness and Jor thought that Jor could have kept their world the way Krypton was before the drug Hell-blossom was invented if Jor was still leading Krypton.

Jor was working with a religious faction of extremists so that Jor could rule the planet once again. Ms. Prince: Wonder Woman soon found out that Ms. Prince was out of Wonder Woman's league. As Ms. Prince fought Mongul and kept Mongul busy: Bruce, tried to talk to, Superman, and tell, Superman, to wake up and deep down inside, Superman, could understand what, Bruce, was saying.

Kent took El's child Van to a crater in Father El's flying automobile where Kandor City used to be and as, Superman, knew deep inside that it wasn't real, Superman, told Van good-by as Van said that Van wanted Father El and Van to go back to Mother Llyra Kal-El. Meanwhile, Bruce was attempting to yank the biohazard organism off. Bruce, was telling the other super hero that was in the battle with Mongul that perhaps a pair of mechanism-circuitry laden gloves that Mongul was wearing when Mongul was talking to them at first: and Mongul was touching the parasite organism with and took them off: perhaps the heroes could use them to simply take the parasite off easily. While, Bruce, thought aloud to the other super hero in the battle, Bruce, was pulling on the parasite biohazard-organism without the circuitry-laden gloves: feeling the parasite organism gives a little. _Superman, bodily rejected the parasitical organism that was connected to Kent: almost as if it were a transplant organ of the wrong kind of animal.

Bruce began to get a little obsessed with pulling the fungus organism off, Superman, when the parasitical organism was rejected and came out.

Meredith-9 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The wind began to pick up and blow the layer of dust at the bottom of crater into a dust storm that began to make Van look like Van was disappearing.

Meredith-10 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Kent knew that Kent's dream was coming to an end and Van was being separated from Kent El by the sudden wind that was kicking up a lot of the dust and, Superman, wanted to hug El's son: that Kent always wanted to have on Krypton: even though Kent knew that Van was not real.

Kent and Van both reached out to grab the other's hand both beyond each other's reach as Van became just a blur in the dust storm and was lost to sight. When the dust cleared Kent was standing in the Fort: Solitude staring into space with El's hands hanging loosely and helplessly at Kent's sides but, Superman, continued staring at nothing for a moment: devastated emotionally before Kent began to get angrier than Kent had ever gotten before in El's life.

The thorny tendrils wrapped around, the Batman's, forearms purposefully and willingly by the parasitical fungus-plant as it reverse articulated itself and clamped onto: Bruce: the parasite creature organism grabbing, Bruce, by the chest with the parasite's fungus vines hugging, the Batman's, barrel chest tightly to the biohazard organism.

Meredith-11 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The Caped Crusader stood there with the parasite organism in the Crusader's two hands. The Crusader said seemingly to the Crusader's self, **Bruce, don't let it get hold of you: then** the Crusader said aloud to the Crusader's self, **oh, no. I [cannot] handle this. **

The Crusader finally noticed Kent stepping up raising El's fists up from El's sides with every muscle in, Superman's, body and face tensed in rage.

Kent said quietly, **who: did this: to me?**

The Crusader uttered the word: **superman.**

The Crusader said, **Superman? Are you O.K? You look ****sort**** of, uh: **

Meredith-12 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Superman: knew who it was: and said intensely one name, **Mongul: **

Bruce, in a comatose dream grew to adulthood and married Batwoman Kathy Kane. Mongul heard that, Superman, had come out of El's coma and Mongul was about to punch Ms. Prince in the face as Ms. Prince hung from Mongul's left fist by the end of Wonder Woman's long hair in Mongul's fist. Ms. Prince fell from Mongul's opening hand to the ground for half a second as, Superman, flew at super speed around the outside of the Hall of Weapons room to the opposite side of that armory: behind Mongul: Kent: El facing Mongul's back. At super-speed, Superman flew though the back wall at such speed that the stonewall was crushed to powder just before, Superman: as Kent flew through it.

Superman flew through the wall and with El's fists ramming Mongul in the back knocking Mongul forward onto the ground. Mongul lie on the floor in front of Kent as, Superman, walked towards Mongul for retribution: as, Superman, ordered Mongul to, **get up. **

Meredith-12B 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The Crusader managed to find the mechanism gloves and pull the parasite organism off of Bruce's chest: and at first the Crusader didn't know where to put the parasite plant: but then thought of the perfect place to put it.

Mongul with one hand picked up the smaller, Superman, aimed down at Mongul to singe Mongul's shoulder with Kent's laser-like heat vision and Mongul delivered a thundering left to El's chest knocking Kent through a wall into the Computer Room. Mongul was about to hit, Superman, with a right and the Crusader behind Mongul said, **uh, excuse me:** Mongul turned sideways and looked at the Crusader in shock and horror. _The Crusader continued: **but I think this is yours** and the Crusader threw the parasitical roses onto Mongul's barrel-like chest:

Meredith-14 ''YTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION

Superman said that perhaps it was best that Krypton was dead:

- - -30- - -

M, G. D. _ Approx Count 200

Five Hundred Six Cottage Road _ 2014, M, G. D.

Madison W _ Disposable Copy

Phone: 608.3372

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

D. Approximate Words Counted 400

56 _ 2014; G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

The Super Friends: A Short Intro to the

Batman, Superman and

Wonder Woman Trinity, What Do

You Get For the Superman Who Has Everything?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is the prosaic retelling of The Justice League Unlimiteds' television cartoon episode, "For the Man Who Has Everything." It is the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian FirstDay and a grateful alien race teleports Kal El a mysterious present: an alien magickal parasite! _Wonder Woman and the Batman Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible for putting Kent El the Superman in a coma!

Warning, I like to capital, underline titles like the titles uv super powered heroes names like advertisements of the latest graphic comic reprints so you could see what characters r in th' essay. You, perhaps, may want t' buy the reprint of this story, y'know. (who knows?!) I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface: Italics: capitals: underline: etc.: in addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe.

Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide.

- - -30- - -

D. _ Word Count 2,500

56 _2014; G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

*'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE

PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION*

by

*Mark Walter Meredith*

Was once an animated episode of the Justice League Unlimited cartoon series that was based on a special extra yearly edition, the Superman Company's 11th straight year of doing that tradition, written and drawn by the writer of The League-of Extraordinary Gentlemen and the people that made the Watchmen comic book. The title of the comic book story and the cartoon was called "For the Man Who has Everything." The story of this article, though, begins before the sixties. In, Superman's, comics for the sole reason of drama, the writers of Superman comic books decided to make, Superman: Kal: dramatically wish that, Superman had lived on Krypton: for all of, Superman's, life instead of living on Earth.

Superman Kent Kal was dramatically sad all of the time: Superman was tormented by this wish. The problem with this idea is that all the people that read Superman's comic books thought that eventually this shtick got old: soon enough: and eventually it all became **just depressing!**!

Meredith-2 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPE'

By the sixties Clark had placed an iron fort door on, Kal's, the Solitude Fort and that was the only door that Kent let most people know of: but Kent left a door open for his friends: and the holy trinity of, Superman, comic's company was coming to the Fort: Solitude for Kent's Kryptonian First-day.

Ms. Prince and, Bruce Wayne, the Batman, were coming over to celebrate, Superman's, birthday with Kent.

Then Kent went to open a present from a supposedly grateful alien race that, Superman, had once protected.

Meredith-3 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

So Ms. Prince and, Bruce, showed up at the Fort: Solitude to help celebrate El's birthday celebration which, Superman, found out from a memory device Mr. Kent Superman created with, Superman's, super intellect and used on El's self to find Kent's first memories on Krypton.

Bruce, and Ms. Prince came bearing gifts: but what do you get for the man who has everything?! _Ms. Prince's and, the Batman's, question was answered when they walked deeper into the Fort: Solitude and saw, Superman: a victim of a parasite: standing before Ms. Prince and Bruce: hindered from the effects of a parasitical creature: was an open alien canister that could have been a biohazard containment cylinder: and an extraterrestrial! Set of flowers and a ball of tentacles taking root in El's chest. Kent in Kent's: Superman outfit stood up straight there staring at nothingness.

Meredith-4 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Ms. Prince: being a creature of magic Wonder Woman's self: felt the plant with Wonder Woman's fingers and could feel the magic in the roses.

Bruce, DIS-attached a rounded cylinder from, the Batman's, Utility Belt that had a small light-beam coming out of one side and, Bruce, shone the light in one of Kent's eyes to see if Kent's pupils narrowed a little: and they didn't and, Bruce, said that, Superman, was in Kent's own little world now.

Superman, heard, Bruce, though: even if it was in just a subconscious way.

In Kent's mind in, Superman's, paradise: as some people say, "The pot began to sour."

Meredith-4 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL E'

El's, subconscious began to change El's fondest dream: into a nightmare.

Ms. Prince noted that Kent was renown throughout the universe as the greatest super hero and had received presents from alien races before: for defending other planets.

Bruce, brought up the point that, Superman, might have a teleportation device that: races: from other planets send alien gifts with on Kent's Kryptonian First-day.

Inside El's mind: the parasite alien was putting Kent into a standing coma and making, Superman, blissfully dream El's fondest desire: to be alive on Krypton.

Jor El was a scientist genius whose knowledge of Krypton's impending explosion seemed to turn out erroneous.

Kent was married to Llyra Llerrol: the Krypton-woman that Kent had once gone back in time before Krypton's demise: and met romantically before. Did someone ask, "What do you get for the Superman that has everything?"

Naturally: you get the man who has everything: something, which, Superman, can never have.

El's father had been thrown out of the Science Council that ruled Krypton: supposedly two years after Jor made Jor's insane theory about Krypton being destroyed and it didn't come true. Superman was coming to El's home as the red sun was setting through the diamond mountain ranges of Krypton: that were on the horizon. Kent had two children with Llyra Kal-El: called Orna Kal-El and Van-El. As, Bruce, and Ms. Prince struggled to figure out how this had happened the extraterrestrial Mongul walked up behind Ms. Prince and, Bruce, and said that the Black Mercy was a telepathic plant/fungus that was feeding off Kent's life force.

Mongul stated that, Bruce was correct about how Superman had a teleportation device.

Meredith-5 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Kent: El was a geologist much like Kent's biological father.

Meredith-6 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The extraterrestrial enemy finished putting on a pair of gloves with circuitry mechanisms on them and condescendingly pat the insensate, Superman, on the head twice and then pets the parasitical organism.

Mongul even put Mongul 's outstretched finger under El's chin as if to tickle his chin and say, **koochy-Kuuchy coo:** Mongul then turned towards, Bruce, and Ms. Prince and took off Mongul's circuitry glove mechanisms to crouch down as if Mongul were talking to a child condescendingly and not specifically, Bruce. The evil alien brought up that Earth tradition said that women and children didn't die first so which one of, Bruce, and Ms. Prince was Mongul supposed to kill first to be polite? Ms. Prince: being an Amazon warrior volunteered by walking up to the crouching Mongul and jumping up to deliver a smashing punch to Mongul's head. Mongul's head jerked aback with the mighty blow.

_ Mongul grabbed Wonder Woman's head to begin the battle. Mongul said that that the only way that, Superman, could get rid of the parasitic organism was to give up El's fondest dream become true. In the TV, cartoon version: El's alien enemy had suggested that Kent was dreaming in Kent's coma: dreaming of taking over the worlds of Kent's universe. Mongul probably said this because Mongul assumed that everybody was like Mongul deep down inside: which is what insensitive persons think: in order to try to convince themselves that they are not jerks psychologically: I find.

_ Mongul smashed Ms. Prince through a wall punching Ms. Prince into the armory. Ms. Prince picked up a huge Neural Impacter cannon with Wonder Woman's super strength and shot Mongul in the body so the energies would conduct through his body into Mongul's brain and DIS-COORDINATE Mongul's neurons in Mongul's brain: throwing-off Mongul's coordination and evening the odds out in the fight. The Neural Impacter had no effect on the super strong giant and Mongul open-palmed Wonder Woman's head into a wall.

Meredith-7 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-8 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL E'

Kent's biological father Jor wished deep down inside that Krypton had exploded. After Jor's theorized explosion that didn't happen Jor was forced to resign from the Science Council, Lara 'El soon after died from a sickness and Jor thought that Jor could have kept their world the way Krypton was before the drug Hell-blossom was invented if Jor was still leading Krypton.

Jor was working with a religious faction of extremists so that Jor could rule the planet once again. Ms. Prince: Wonder Woman soon found out that Ms. Prince was out of Wonder Woman's league. As Ms. Prince fought Mongul and kept Mongul busy: Bruce, tried to talk to, Superman, and tell, Superman, to wake up and deep down inside, Superman, could understand what, Bruce, was saying.

Kent took El's child Van to a crater in Father El's flying automobile where Kandor City used to be and as, Superman, knew deep inside that it wasn't real, Superman, told Van good-by as Van said that Van wanted Father El and Van to go back to Mother Llyra Kal-El. Meanwhile, Bruce was attempting to yank the biohazard organism off. Bruce, was telling the other super hero that was in the battle with Mongul that perhaps a pair of mechanism-circuitry laden gloves that Mongul was wearing when Mongul was talking to them at first: and Mongul was touching the parasite organism with and took them off: perhaps the heroes could use them to simply take the parasite off easily. While, Bruce, thought aloud to the other super hero in the battle, Bruce, was pulling on the parasite biohazard-organism without the circuitry-laden gloves: feeling the parasite organism gives a little. _Superman, bodily rejected the parasitical organism that was connected to Kent: almost as if it were a transplant organ of the wrong kind of animal.

Bruce began to get a little obsessed with pulling the fungus organism off, Superman, when the parasitical organism was rejected and came out.

Meredith-9 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The wind began to pick up and blow the layer of dust at the bottom of crater into a dust storm that began to make Van look like Van was disappearing.

Meredith-10 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Kent knew that Kent's dream was coming to an end and Van was being separated from Kent El by the sudden wind that was kicking up a lot of the dust and, Superman, wanted to hug El's son: that Kent always wanted to have on Krypton: even though Kent knew that Van was not real.

Kent and Van both reached out to grab the other's hand both beyond each other's reach as Van became just a blur in the dust storm and was lost to sight. When the dust cleared Kent was standing in the Fort: Solitude staring into space with El's hands hanging loosely and helplessly at Kent's sides but, Superman, continued staring at nothing for a moment: devastated emotionally before Kent began to get angrier than Kent had ever gotten before in El's life.

The thorny tendrils wrapped around, the Batman's, forearms purposefully and willingly by the parasitical fungus-plant as it reverse articulated itself and clamped onto: Bruce: the parasite creature organism grabbing, Bruce, by the chest with the parasite's fungus vines hugging, the Batman's, barrel chest tightly to the biohazard organism.

Meredith-11 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The Caped Crusader stood there with the parasite organism in the Crusader's two hands. The Crusader said seemingly to the Crusader's self, **Bruce, don't let it get hold of you: then** the Crusader said aloud to the Crusader's self, **oh, no. I [cannot] handle this. **

The Crusader finally noticed Kent stepping up raising El's fists up from El's sides with every muscle in, Superman's, body and face tensed in rage.

Kent said quietly, **who: did this: to me?**

The Crusader uttered the word: **superman.**

The Crusader said, **Superman? Are you O.K? You look ****sort**** of, uh: **

Meredith-12 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

Superman: knew who it was: and said intensely one name, **Mongul: **

Bruce, in a comatose dream grew to adulthood and married Batwoman Kathy Kane. Mongul heard that, Superman, had come out of El's coma and Mongul was about to punch Ms. Prince in the face as Ms. Prince hung from Mongul's left fist by the end of Wonder Woman's long hair in Mongul's fist. Ms. Prince fell from Mongul's opening hand to the ground for half a second as, Superman, flew at super speed around the outside of the Hall of Weapons room to the opposite side of that armory: behind Mongul: Kent: El facing Mongul's back. At super-speed, Superman flew though the back wall at such speed that the stonewall was crushed to powder just before, Superman: as Kent flew through it.

Superman flew through the wall and with El's fists ramming Mongul in the back knocking Mongul forward onto the ground. Mongul lie on the floor in front of Kent as, Superman, walked towards Mongul for retribution: as, Superman, ordered Mongul to, **get up. **

Meredith-12B 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A

SPECIAL EDI'

The Crusader managed to find the mechanism gloves and pull the parasite organism off of Bruce's chest: and at first the Crusader didn't know where to put the parasite plant: but then thought of the perfect place to put it.

Mongul with one hand picked up the smaller, Superman, aimed down at Mongul to singe Mongul's shoulder with Kent's laser-like heat vision and Mongul delivered a thundering left to El's chest knocking Kent through a wall into the Computer Room. Mongul was about to hit, Superman, with a right and the Crusader behind Mongul said, **uh, excuse me:** Mongul turned sideways and looked at the Crusader in shock and horror. _The Crusader continued: **but I think this is yours** and the Crusader threw the parasitical roses onto Mongul's barrel-like chest:

Meredith-14 ''YTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION

Superman said that perhaps it was best that Krypton was dead:

- - -30- - -

M, G. D. _ Approx Count 200

Five Hundred Six Cottage Road _ 2014, M, G. D.

Madison W _ Disposable Copy

Phone: 608.3372

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

G. M. Approximately Words Counted 300

Six Grove 2014: G. M.

Disposable Copy

3372

Short Introduction, The Death of Superman

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Kal-El Superman starts dating and having a fling with Diana Wonder Woman Prince. When Diana comes between the legendary love affair of him and Lois Lane: pushing the couple apart before Kal-El and Diana actually break up: Lois Lane decides to have an affair with: Clark Kent? Then things really kick into action when a genetically engineered Kryptonian world-breaker is mistakenly put in an alien asylum for being a death machine and breaks out to beat the trash out of Clark Kent and then kill him: right when Lois Lane finally found Clark Kent?

- - -30- - -

Meredith-2 Short Introduction, The Death of Super'

G. M. Approximate Words Counted 3, 500

6 Grove _2014, G. M. Disposable Copy 3372

Superman, A

Hero Extra Edition, The Death of Superman, Chapter

Two, Legends, the Miniseries

by

Mark W. Meredith

The G. Gordon Godfrey's slandering metahumans. Wherein the Justice League of Aquaman, Steel I; Martian Manhunter; the Vixen; Gypsy; and Vibe: was replaced: with a more powerful Justice League of the Batman Bruce Wayne; Ted, the Blue Beetle II, Kord; Dinah the Black Canary; the Green Lantern, Guy Gardner; and young Mr. Batson, Shazam: Captain Marvel: there. Was the first appearance of a certain little super hero named Wonder Woman! G. Gordon Godfrey got the United States of America to use giant, spiked, robot dogs that two humans could pilot each to get rid of all super heroes with.

Robot canines were used on the planet of the evil New Gods: in order to control humanoids in ArmaGhetto, and such. Obviously, the god of evil, Darksied used G. Gordon Godfrey to destroy **his** enemies the super heroes of the Earth. One night after that, Clark, had a dream where, Kal-El, Superman, was fighting robot dogs: when Wonder Woman Ms. Prince suddenly showed in_**, El, Kent's,**_ dream, and began smashing robot canines as well. **Clark,** and Wonder Woman were smashing robotic dogs with their fists: one after another.

The robotic canines were beaten in_**, Clark's,**_ dream: Wonder Woman ran off. In the dream, Superman, Clark Kent, used, Clark's, super speed to hold Ms. Prince's hand in**, El's, Kent's, Superman's,** hand. Ms. Prince turned around, and looked, El, in the eyes. Superman, Clark, in the dream went to kiss Wonder Woman, and, Clark's, alarm clock buzzed!

_**El,**_ woke up thinking that dream was an intense experience! **El** thought that_**, El**_ was attracted to Wonder Woman! Eventually, finally: after a while, Superman finally got around to getting a roundabout message from friends of friends to friends of friends in order to meet Wonder Woman at a certain place. At the end of a Superman comic book Wonder Woman went to the meeting place to meet, Superman.

El, arrived there, and Wonder Woman said: **Superman: what is it?** Superman impulsively kissed Wonder Woman. What happened next was continued in an Action Comics anniversary issue.

Wonder Woman stared at, Superman, in shock with wide eyes as, Superman, awkwardly apologized for being so impulsive. Superman explained that lately**, El** had been attracted to Wonder Woman ever since the G. Gordon Godfrey affair had ended. Wonder Woman said that perhaps a relationship was possible: if they could go out on a date, and see if they could figure out their attraction to each other. Superman, and Wonder Woman decided right there, then to go on a date starting at that spot, at that very time right then.

The revamped Wonder Woman being able to fly by soaring low: Wonder Woman, Superman, flew together holding hands. The new space god, Darkseid attacked them once again, and Wonder Woman, Superman, defeated the space god's Darkseid's evil machinations once again. It was a good **date** for, El, and Wonder Woman: they both enjoyed it: though: Ms. Prince, and, Superman, both decided that Wonder Woman, El, were too different.

Clark was a down-home farm boy at heart: and Wonder Woman was practically a goddess: meanwhile a tabloid caught hold of this story, and did a front page expose` about, El, and Wonder Woman having an affair. There was a story in that anniversary issue: of Lois Lane catching wind of the news, and feeling depressed because she just was a human being, and Wonder Woman was practically a goddess. After a while, Miss Lane was discouraged with, El, and realized that, Clark, was going to be the one that is always going to be the one whom is always going to be there for Miss Lane.

Miss Lane finally started dating, and getting serious with good old, reliable, Clark! After a while_**, El,**_ suddenly decided that it was about time to get serious with_**, Clark,**_ and Miss Lane's relationship: and trust Miss Lane. _** El**_ went to Miss Lane's apartment, and knocked on Miss Lane's door like_**, El,**_ did every day after working at the Daily Planet. Miss Lane let_**, El,**_ step in, and, El, slowly unbuttoned, Clark's, shirt to Miss Lane, and revealed the, Superman, S to Miss Lane.

Clark, said: ": We're going to be married, my partner needs to know ". Clark ripped open, El's, shirt to, Clark's, sides to reveal the, Superman, shield on, El's, costume. Clark, said: **I want to know if you: love all of: Superman.** **El,** said to Miss Lane, **Miss Lane: Clark is, Superman!**

"How did Miss Lane react?" I hear everyone saying? "What did Miss Lane say?" I hear everybody ask?!

Miss Lane pushed_**, El,**_ out of Miss Lane's apartment door: and said, "I really, really have to think about this." hurriedly. Miss Lane slammed the apartment door shut on, Clark.

After that, Superman was accidentally sent back in time, and bounced back, and forth between the past, and the future to different times in the story-line crossover, Time, and Time Again. Superman was lost in time: in the time of the dinosaurs, in the thirtieth century, working as a circus strongman in the 30's: unable to get back to the present. Not seeing_**, El,**_ for a long time: Miss Lane began to realize how much Miss Lane missed**, El**: not knowing where_**, El,**_ was. Finally**: El: **made, Clark's, very way back home to Miss Lane's door again.

**El:** knocked on Miss Lane's apartment door again: and Miss Lane opened the door: and finally, Superman, and Miss Lane kissed once more: Miss Lane finally said to_**, El,**_ that Miss Lane loved, Superman.

So now we're all caught up to the beginning of the story where_**, El,**_ gets dis-abilitated in ' 92. Now you know why Miss Lane: in the beginning of the unused movie script on the Internet, Superman Lives knows who_**, El,**_ really is. Now: you know why**, El,** and Miss Lane is lovers in the beginning of the unused movie script on the Internet: Superman Lives by Kevin Smith. Now the stage has just been set, and the theater lights have been turned on.

Now is about the time that the curtain opens. In the comic book Superman the Man of Steel: issue number 17: mysteriously there is one page of a hulking arm of an extraterrestrial that was misdiagnosed, and mistakenly put in an alien mental hospital: breaking one arm out of the cabled restraints of an alien restraining jacket: and punching a metal wall. In Adventures of Superman 496: there was another page at the end of the comic book of a muscled arm with bony protrusions: spikes coming out of his knuckles: breaking through the dull green jumpsuit that was the alien's asylum garb: making four cracking holes on the other-side of the metal wall. In Action Comics, and Superman: the spike knuckles were coming through the outside wall, and the fist breaking through the wall.

The alien named **Doomsday** made his way to Terra firma, and through an upstate New York countryside to an upstate overpass. The hulking alien began walking across an interstate highway: being spotted by passing drivers. Doomsday was following a freeway to a crossroad highway over passing it, and had just smashed the overpass with:

: the muscled extraterrestrial hulk grabbed the overpass' support column, and shattered it: causing a 20-car pile up as the overpass fell, and caused people to become harmed! A trucker, Chuck Johnston attempted to alert state troopers to the emergency on his CB: being heard by the little person Oberon: a friend of a Justice League member who had just joined J. L.: Mister Miracle: Oberon whom worked with Justice League America: said to himself: **this sounds like a job for the Justice League!** In the next issue of Justice League America: reformed Smallville villain Maxima: and a member who had joined right after the change in roster (of Justice League America:): _Booster Gold_ were both saving people with concussions, and that also were blacking out from the flames.

After J. L. had put out the flames, and J. L. saw that the ambulances were almost there J. L. went to a Lex Luthor oil refinery when there was an explosion. The Green Lantern flew ahead to find **Doomsday** facing another direction punching a trucker's big rig repeatedly. **Doomsday** was too smart: though! The extraterrestrial monster heard, the Green Lantern, talking, and swiftly reached: back, over **Doomsday's** head, grabbed, Gardner's, jacket collar, and slammed, Gardner's, head against the broken macadam before the monster!

**Doomsday** punched the back of, the Green Lantern's, head against the black top that was broken. Blue Beetle II, ran into a flaming emptied oil tank to save a human being's life, and **Doomsday** walked into the giant tank: following after, Blue Beetle II. **Doomsday** grabbed, Blue Beetle II, around the neck with one giant hand, and quickly smashed, Ted Kord's, head against a protruding: giant pipe on the ground. Blue Beetle II, with, Ted Kord's, plastic, yellow visor cracked: passed out.

The extraterrestrial giant threw, Blue Beetle II, up through the air, and, Blue Beetle II, fell downward, and landed in some cracked pavement pieces on, Ted Kord's, back in some (pronunciation: da -brie:) debris. Justice League America needed to get, Blue Beetle II, to the hospital quickly! One of J. L. A: Beatrice Tora 'Maiden: said that it might, be **too late!** _Gold_ tried to get _Gold's_ force field up in time in the middle of one of Doomsday's punches.

**Doomsday** punched _Gold_ high through the air: having barely brought up _Gold's_ force field in time: in an arc through the clouds: over the horizon to Metropolis. While _Gold_ was flying through the air _Gold_ wondered if that thing were alive or some android doomsday device. _Gold_ was caught by a mighty hand by the chest of _Gold's_ power suit by, El, as**, El,** stood in the air amongst the clouds. _Gold_ warned_**, El,**_ that the thing down **there **was **there **to destroy the world!

Meanwhile, Blue Beetle II's, pulse was very low, and, Blue Beetle II was dying! Maxima said to leave, Blue Beetle II, to die so that the J. L. could continue battle with the **Doomsday** monster: because, Blue Beetle II, was a: **warrior fallen in battle: is no greater honor one can obtain.** Maxima argued that as Justice League they two could save lives of potential hundreds.

Beatrice Tora argued for, Blue Beetle II, saying that Maxima could save a life right there on that spot. Beatrice Tora told her that only Maxima could save, Blue Beetle II, with Maxima's power of telekinesis, and flight. Beatrice Tora told Maxima that Maxima was part of Justice League's family now, and that Justice League cared about Maxima even though Maxima had trouble expressing such feelings back to J.L. Maxima owed Beatrice Tora for 'Maiden's aid in the StarBreaker affair: so Maxima did what Beatrice Tora instructed.

Maxima lifted telekinetically, Blue Beetle II: being in a coma, and flew: levitating, Blue Beetle II, with her. Beatrice Tora went off to fight: running after **Doomsday** alone. The other three of J.L. there were blacked out with concussions: Gardner, **Fire**, and even the new mysterious member Bloodwynd!

The alien monster had punched Beatrice Tora through the air, and punched Beatrice Tora in the spine while Beatrice Tora lay there when finally the J. L.s finally caught up with **Doomsday**. Delivering a sidekick to**, El's,** stomach: **Doomsday** sent**, El,** soaring through a housing complex house, and then splintered a tree's trunk into **toothpicks**:**! El: **must have felt like a bomb went off inside_**, Kent's,**_ guts because**, El,** was thinking that_**, El,**_ didn't know if**, El,** had ever: **been hit that hard!** By this time, Superman, was there, and J. L. all fired at once at the extraterrestrial monster though, Gardner's, two black eyes were swollen shut, and, Gardner, needed someone to guide, Gardner's, power ring hand.

**Fire** was getting tired, and fell to the ground with **Fire**'**s** green, full body, flames, and flight: spent: **Fire** couldn't make a go anymore. _Gold's_ power-suit-wristband power cells were completely shot. Even, Gardner, after using, Gardner's, new yellow power-ring to pour on the juice more: exhausted, Gardner's, will emotionally. By this time more of **Doomsday's** alien hospital: rubber, green, garb, with full facemask was torn enough to reveal the monstrosity within.

**Doomsday** was a gray-skinned monster with just enough sparse white hair that it was long coming out of **Doomsday's** balding head. The more **Doomsday** fought the more that sharp, bony protrusions, and plates grew out of **Doomsday's** knees, chin, and forehead. Bloodwynd stated the fact that only Bloodwynd, and**, El,** were the only ones there that still had powers that were invincible enough to continue remaining. **Doomsday** then stampeded through the group of _**Justice Leaguers**_ punching**, El,** behind **Doomsday**, knocking the near-invincible Bloodwynd aside.

As **Doomsday** trampled through the J. L.: **Doomsday** knee-ED **Fire** in the face with a sharp, bony, _protrusion_, growing up, out of **Doomsday's** knee. The hulking mass of muscle grabbed _Gold_ by the neck so that _Gold_ had trouble breathing. As per Bloodwynd's instructions earlier Bloodwynd, and_**, El,**_ made **a** two-pronged attack from behind the monster. **Doomsday** could hear_**, El,**_ and Bloodwynd behind **Doomsday: **knew what Bloodwynd,** El,** were doing, and **Doomsday** was too smart for_**, El**_, Bloodwynd.

At the last second **Doomsday** punched outwards on both sides of **Doomsday**: delivering crushing blows to both heads of Bloodwynd, and, Superman.

The Green Lantern, made, Gardner's, way to standing up after being trampled underfoot by **Doomsday**, and aimed, Gardner's, ring beam towards the sound of _Gold's_ bones being broke. **Doomsday** laughed once, and threw _Gold's_ powerless still-living body colliding with, Gardner's. One of Bloodwynd's eye blasts (pronunciation a- r-ii) went awry, and Bloodwynd's energy beams started a dry grass fire on a housing complex's lawn. **Fire** had to pull Beatrice Tora out of the way so that Beatrice Tora wouldn't get 'Maiden's skin burned.

The fire spread to, practically kindling: house, and to a broken gas pipe. The wood, and brick **house** shattered in an explosion: sending **Fire** slamming down to the ground. **Doomsday** simply laughed, and leaped east**ward towards** New York. Superman flew after the alien monster in one of_**, Kent's,**_ leaps that could vault a tall building in a single bound.

A teenage boy that ran out of the door of the complex's home thought that Beatrice Tora, and **Fire** were dead, and _Gold_ thought that _Gold_ were dead because of broken bones. Superman was closing in on **Doomsday** who had leaped forward with **Doomsday's** great strength at such velocities that**, El,** was slowly bridging the gap between**, El,** and **Doomsday**. _** El,**_ could hear the young man in the midst of all the fire calling out for**, El,** as**, El,** was barely close enough to grab **Doomsday's** foot! _**El,**_ could hear the teenager with_**, Kent's,**_ super hearing but_**, El,**_ could not just stop: spin ' round 180 degrees, and dash back **now**!

At least_**, El**_ couldn't stop yet when**, El,** was this _close_ to saving so many potential lives! Finally: Superman, over-passed **Doomsday: **flying over **Doomsday's** upper back, and _then_ doubling back to at last delivering a smashing blow: right cross to **Doomsday**. Clark, thought that one of J. L. would be able to help the teenager: but when_**, El,**_ looked back with**, Superman's,** telescopic vision_**, El,**_ saw that **Fire** was knocked out, and, Gardner, was so busted up that, Guy, Warrior, was out of it. **El,** punched **Doomsday** down to the shore of a lake: landing on his feet bounding across it to the other side.

The monster turned in midair before **Doomsday** landed, and jumped, leaping back towards, Superman, in the other direction. The alien monster leapt in an arc towards**: El**: El, being the top of the arc. _** El,**_ turned, levitating in the air to meet **Doomsday's** attack. ** El,** looked back behind**, El**: towards the kid distractedly.

**El,** took a little too long before_**, El,**_ turned_**, Kent's,**_ face, and steel chest all at the same time. The teen-age boy could hear the punch resound like thunder even from where the male teenager was: all the way practically in a different state! The monster drew **Doomsday's** arm as**, El,** grabbed **Doomsday's** neck, and flew **Doomsday** straight down into the middle of the lake right below. _** El,**_ and **Doomsday** plunged deep into the center of the lake down into the mud, and silt at the bottom of the lake.

Clark; left **Doomsday** in the swampy silt: knowing that **Doomsday** wouldn't be able to jump from the soft mucky surface of mud for a while. ** El** swam for the surface of the lake, breathed out the air**, El,** was holding in_**, Kent's,**_ super strong lungs, and flew back to help Justice League. _** El;**_ saved the teenaged boy whose mother, and baby brother whom were surrounded by fire. The teenaged male had been amidst low burning flames, and surrounded by high flames but had run through the flames, and was only suffering smoke inhalation by the time_**, El,**_ had gotten there.

_**El**_ began to fly back to the lake, and **Doomsday**. A military helicopter was flying over the middle of the lake: scanning for any sign of **Doomsday** when he leaped: splashing out from the surface of the lake. **Doomsday** arced through the military helicopter: slicing through with the alien's tough body. The military computers locked on the alien monster quickly, and the missiles were about to launch off.

The Hellfires missiles fired wild in the wrong directions right in front when**, El,** showed at the right second: grasping one of the missiles with a backhand, and whipping it around at **Doomsday**! **Doomsday** began to fall backwards: smoking his way down. _**Mean**__while_: far below in Kirby County, Ohio: named after an old, Superman, artist/writer: in a police department the police heard a whistling like an incoming cannon shell. **Doomsday** landed on a car outside the police department. From the TV show Smallville: Maxima came **back** from the hospital.

She tapped on the monster's shoulder from behind, and when **Doomsday** turned around: Maxima punched **Doomsday** off **Doomsday's** feet: back! _**El**_ jumped onto **Doomsday's** back, and got **Doomsday** into a choking headlock distracting **Doomsday**, and telling Maxima to punch **Doomsday** in the face as hard as she could to end it! **Doomsday** swiftly ducked: Maxima punching**, El,** off **Doomsday's** shoulders. **Doomsday** punched Maxima so hard that Maxima flew backwards: but still landed on Maxima's own two feet first:

ramming, Clark's, heels into **Doomsday's** side, smashing **Doomsday** through a gas pump spraying gas out of the ground, and showering **Doomsday**, and_**, El,**_ as **Doomsday**, and, El, exchanged fisticuffs. She landed on the property of a filling station as **Doomsday** ran up to Maxima, and hammered Maxima into the ground with a van parked close to Maxima. Maxima had a serious concussion, and Maxima were talking weakly, **Doomsday: must stop Doomsday.** The filling station exploded: blowing Maxima, Superman, and **Doomsday** outwards into the street: Clark, Doomsday, and Maxima lying stunned in the street.

Clark Kal-El: Super-Man: Maxima knocked out by the explosion: the extraterrestrial merely got up: standing: and walked away. When Guardian (1) made it there finally: on the super hero's high tech motorcycle Guardian didn't need his _'cycle's_ sciencefictionesque tracking devices: Guardian merely followed the bilious smoke from the filling station. When he spoke to Kent: Clark El came to seeing spots, and speaking weakly, and Guardian offered Kent a hand up. Maxima were beginning to stir, and Guardian took Maxima to a hospital emergency room.

Kent leaped upward into flight: soaring high up into the sky _to_ see Doomsday with Kent's telescopic vision. Doomsday was following a freeway to a crossroad highway over passing it, and had just smashed the overpass with:

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Siegel, Jerome; Schuster, Joseph; Finger, Bill; Kane, Robert; Byrne, Jonathan; M, G D Approximately Words Counted 300

406 Cttg. GE Ro, A to 2014, Jerome Siegel, Joseph Schuster, William Finger, Robert Kane, Johnny Byrne, G D M

Ma, Win 371 Disposable Copy

822-3372

Short Intro: SUPERMAN: Emperor Joker: the NOVELIZE-a-tion

by

Superman created by Jerome Siegel, Joe Schuster; Billy Finger, Rob Kane, John Byrne and Mark W. Meredith

Introducing: Mister Mxyztplk! What? Mxyztplk has been Superman's enemy since about the 50's? This is the "Prelude"!

You have to be retold Mxyztplk's origins to enjoy Emperor Joker! Then move on to nowadays! Clark the Superman Kent awakes one day in Arkham! The armed security guard Calendar-Man, the psychiatrist Dr. Skizm and warden Solomon Grundy tell the Superman that having a secret identity and being a hero is all just a fanciful delusion that the Superman goes through every day Superman has been in Arkham for a long while by this time!

Is Superman's and Lois Lane's love for each other just wishful delusion made up from a crazy Superman's insanity? Probably: because Miss Lane owns Lex Luthor's company: and Superman is in Arkham for killing Luthor in a psychotic delusion! Miss Lane doesn't know Superman!

- - -30- - -

D Approximate Word Count 600

Six Cot Go Rd, a 2014, M

Mad, con 1 Disposable Copy

8232

SPECIAL

EXTRA

EDITION_**: ': THE**_

_**JOKER: EMPEROR' **_CHAPTER TWO (& THREE): 'CRAZY ABOUT YOU'

by

Mark W. Meredith

Clark Kent Kal-El called Lois by Lois' first name: ": Lois." and gave Lois a sad, desperate look with Kal's piercing eyes when nobody dared call the icy C.E.O. of LaneCorp by Lois' first name. It was as if someone who didn't know that the famous columnist Lois had married Kal and knew Kal's secret identity: had brainwashed Lois and placed Lois as the C.E.O. of the LexCorp tower.

Dr. Skizm was a super strong super villain that could detect the mental weaknesses in mentally ill people. He would then use Dr. Skizm's mental power to cause the mentally ill patients to have a breakdown: and in this mad world this was their way to cure the mentally ill: wrongly thinking that if the government caused the mentally ill to have nervous breakdowns that then there is nothing else for them to be but cured! This probably of course never worked.

The Arkham Asylum inmates now consisted of sane people such as**: Wonder Woman Diana!** An example of another super-hero in Arkham Asylum whom was sane was a partially reformed_** Selina Kyle Catwoman.**_ Selina Kyle at times is sometimes a hero and had never been in Arkham Asylum_** ever.**_

The people whom were in the mental asylum were actually people like_** Plastic Man,**_** Brown-Slingshot**_** (Oliver**_** Queen**_** Green**_** Arrow**_**), **__Yellow Paper Lantern__** (**__Kyle Rayner __the Green Lantern__**),**__ the Flab_** (**Wallace West the Flash**), John Jones the Martian Manhunter** and_** the Shadow Thief: **_who was reformed in this reality.

Like the chain restaurant-franchise Bob's Big Boy: Superboy was merely a made-up fast food restaurant mascot called _Super-Burger-Boy__ and_ Conner El Kent Superboy himself was just an ordinary teenager without powers who worked at one of those fast-food-places.

Having the world know that Lex Luthor was dead was the Joker's idea because after Kal and Bruce the Batman were revamped in 1985 and '86 they eventually finally had a Joker/Lex team-up: something that Superman Co. did a lot before Lex was revamped but Lex and Joker split afterward on bad terms. It was unseemly for a killer to team with an executive that was supposedly a pillar of the community. When Joker and Lex's partnership ended Lex played a practical_** joke**_ on _Joker_. As **Joker** left, Lex's office Lex had made Lex's security guards put a water-bucket on the partially opened door so that it fell on Joker's head as Joker severed Joker's ties with Lex and left.

This 'Wizard of Oz group thrown together one by one; Kal; John Irons Steel, Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced myx-yes-pettle-ik), and Lois in her LexCorp battle Mechanism armor went to the **Hall of JerkO's** in the center of Metropolis according to Mister Mxyzptlk's advice:

Continued

The End


End file.
